Who kidnapped my princess?
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: Written for a competition with Hopefaith2. Luigi was waiting for Daisy to arrive, but she never did. She has to be kidnapped by someone! The question is though, who did it?


**Ah, the beauty of Valentine's Day… If I weren't too late with it. Oh well, who cares. Most of you are likely disappointed that I didn't update Daring Truths yet. Well, I've been busy lately, and I didn't find the will to actually work on it.**

**Why I wrote this one though? Ah… Well, you see, Hopefaith2 and I had a little disagreement about who made the most grammar and spelling mistakes in their stories. We all know I do, but she didn't want to admit it. So we decided to prove I was right, and we both went to make an one-shot.**

**Now, I do want YOU, the reader, to check out BOTH one-shots and see which spelling and grammar mistakes we made. Be a grammar nazi! We encourage that for this one time! (Actually, I don't mind *SHOT*). Those that do, may or may not get their OC as a cameo in Da Rock! Or maybe he/she will get an even bigger prize! So go on! Find my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or anything of his series. Nintendo does.**

* * *

><p>Ah, it was once again a beautiful day for the Mushroom Kingdom. So beautiful, everyone took photographs of the weather. The thunder, the heavy rain, it was all beautiful to watch it happen. But it was also important to get inside quickly so you didn't get too wet, of course.<p>

Such heavy rain… complot thinkers just knew it. A new story was about to happen, and seeing how the introduction started, it was likely going to be a Boss-defeater451 story. Which meant a huge chance on boss fights, stupid humor and a few added OC's.

Luigi didn't particularly worry about that. A complot is just a mere complot, and nobody listed to them anyway. Luigi anxiously wringed his finger in his hair, for he had an important date. Maybe it was a little late for Valentine. Maybe. But is love not unique for every couple? Which means, to not be celebrated on the same day all together?

Luigi hardly cared about that. The rain simply spelled out trouble. He was waiting on the airfield for that special girl. Only he was standing there: everyone else had taken shelter. She was a mere side-kick princess after all. It was a wonder that she got in Mario Kart 7, while Waluigi didn't. He's still attending a clinic, by the way.

However, he was too a side-kick. A plumber, that lived in the shadows of his bro. They may have their differences, but this factor kept them together. That's how Luigi wanted to see it though…

The rain started pouring harder, as if trying to scare Luigi away. The heavy wind joined, and even thunder for once allied with them to scare the cowardly green man away. But he stood bravely, waiting for his princess on the white horse… or in the orange plane, in this case. He would go through fire for her. That actually sounded really nice now, being in the rain and all…

There it came. The plane, carrying his princess. It was quite dangerous to land now in this heavy weather, especially now it turned darker and darker as well. Luigi could hardly see the airplane's color and symbol, but it didn't matter much. Only one plane would land in the Mushroom Kingdom today, so there was no way mistaking it.

The wheels showed up, mentionable by the small lines appearing underneath the black silhouette of the plane. It came closer to the earth, touching the ground very soon. Actually, touching the ground now. It bumped on the slippery way, obviously having trouble to not crash. Still, the plane managed to stop safely, and the door went open. The pilot stepped out first…

landing straight on his face. He should've waited till the stairs came. As he was brought to the hospital by some toads (who made quite bad words about their daily work), the stairs were brought to the plane. Luigi ran over, running on the stairs to greet the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy.

"Daisy? Are you here?" No answer. Luigi's prediction seemed to be true, and he started to get more nervous about this every minute. "I've brought some flowers for you…" He continued as if Daisy had answered. The inside of the plane was full of seats, but Luigi couldn't make up what kind of seats. It was too dark for him, apparently somebody forgot to set on the lights.

Or somebody set them off…

It was so dark, Luigi couldn't even see his own clothes and the flowers. It was only because he knew that he was wearing his normal outfit and that he had plucked daisies, that he knew he was wearing his normal outfit and that he had plucked daisies… Wait… That doesn't seem right… Oh well, who cares. The author is trying to sneak in some mistakes anyway.

AN: No, I'm not!

You're claiming you're not trying to cheat in the contest? As if.

AN: Yes, I'm not trying to!

Anyway…

AN: Don't ignore me! I'm Batman! … No wait, I'm the author!

ANYWAY… That's better. Anyway, Luigi could hardly see in the plane, but just enough to make up a silhouette in the dark. If he saw one, that is.

"Daisy…?" Luigi's nerves were on the verge of breaking now. "Please… answer me…"

But no reply came. Only one thing could've happened.

Daisy was kidnapped in the plane.

Luigi ran outside (also falling on his face: the employees thought he had already left and took the stairs back inside again), but that didn't stop Luigi. He took out his Iphone… No wait, they use the 3DS here, or else Nintendo would be mad at them again. He called the one person who was experienced with kidnappings. Who could certainly help him in this situation. He called…

"LINK! I've got problem over here!"

… I thought he was gonna call Mario… That was the better choice too, actually, since Link is more of a past person. He had no 3DS. So Luigi dialed another friend of his that could help him.

"KIRBY! I've got a problem over here!"

"Poyo?" Was Ma-… I mean, Kirby's answer. Luigi sighed, figuring out that translating Kirby's words would take too long. So he dialed another person, who finally was Mario.

"Mario! I've got a problem over here!"

"Daisy got kidnapped?"

"Yeah, she-… Wait, how did you know?" Luigi asked with a slight skeptic tone.

"Nintendo makes video games over us, and we live in the Mushroom Kingdom. What else could've happened? Besides, you were talking days about how Daisy might get captured, so…" Mario answered over the 3DS.

"Fine, I get it. But what do I do now?" Luigi's voice returned with panic, while he ran away from the airfield without knowing where to go actually.

"I suggest visiting all of our enemies. They likely have her. Start with Bowser, for example."

"Doesn't Bowser only love princess Peach?" Luigi wondered aloud.

"He might've mistaken her for Peach, or he is using her to lure in Peach. I dunno. Just go!" So Luigi stormed away, towards Bowser's castle. He would find answers there, but first he had to travel through dense forests…

"Wood forest." Luigi looked over the sign into a huge field, where many cut off trees remained. Another sign told him a farm would be build here soon.

… cool mountains…

"I'm awesome and you know it!" Said the iceberg with sunglasses, winking at icebergs with cute bows on their tops. They melted at those words. Luigi did not question the logic of this.

… hot lava…

"What's a bikini doing in a lava bath?" Luigi asked, soon standing face to face with a lava lady. And boy, she was HOT in that bikini!

but he ultimately managed to get to Bowser's castle. He stormed in, zapping and jumping on any minion that wanted to welcome him in the life threatening way. He soon made it into the throne room, where a surprised Bowser could only watch as Luigi ran faster than lightening to him.

"WHERE'S PRINCESS DAISY!" He demanded more than he asked. Bowser put his finger before his mouth.

"Would you keep silent? My children are sleeping. You do not want how hard it is to get them asleep on their ages. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Front door was open." Luigi answered.

"How often do I have to tell my minions! CLOSE THE DOOR WHEN YOU'RE LAST!" Bowser stomped on the floor, trying to get his point across throughout the whole castle. Ludwig uneasily moved in his bed.

"Sir, may I remember you of the sleeping princes and princess?" Kamek nervously asked as he came into the throne room. "Besides, you were the last one coming in. You wanted to set an example for us minions…" Bowser looked to Kamek, realizing his mistake.

"Err… Well, I wanted to show how it is not done." Kamek sighed at his king's self-correction, but kept further silent as Bowser continued. "Anyway, what are you doing here, green 'stache?"

"Where's princess Daisy!" Luigi demanded again, causing both Bowser and Kamek to warn him of the sleeping kids again.

"Who's this Daisy you speak of?" Bowser asked not unfriendly, but certainly not friendly. Kamek came closer and whispered in Bowser's ears, a few words loud enough for Luigi to hear.

"Mario… 3… party… surprise… slap… stars…" With every single word, Bowser started to look more and more terrified. Luigi didn't catch on, though, but decided to leave it alone.

Finally, after what seemed to be minutes, Bowser and Kamek looked up again, the former speaking. "I do not have princess Daisy. I got defeated two days ago, remember? I'm not that quick with forming plans, no matter how much of a genius I am." Both Kamek and Luigi coughed with that sentence. "Besides, I do not see any… opportunity for me to kidnap her. So try somewhere else. Now go before I set you alight!"

Luigi didn't need more words as he screamed out of the castle. His bravery for going in apparently had run out already. It was likely at Toad Town already by now. Bowser sighed as he saw Luigi leaving. Now, what was he doing again? Oh yes, ensuring that his children remained asleep. He looked over to his left, a firm statue posing for him. He looked to his right, a firm statue posing for him and Kamek. He looked in front of him. He saw a war between his no longer sleeping children.

"CURSE YOU, GREEN 'STACHE!" Bowser screamed out, just a few seconds before Iggy's new experiment blew up the castle. That's why he wanted to keep them asleep…

The words missed their target though, as Luigi had already fled the Darklands. He coughed, having run out of energy. Maybe he should rest for the moment.

No. He couldn't do that. He had to rescue Daisy as soon as possible. He was about to grab his ph-… I mean, 3DS, in order to call Mario, when he had second thoughts about this. He had to do this alone. Mario was now the protector of the homes. A role Luigi loved very much, but now he had to leave behind. He could do this. Absolutely. He was brave enough.

After crying his heart out about how he was not up to the task, he cried some more. Then he finally regained his senses. Every man would cry when their beloved one was kidnapped, and not about 'being not up to the task'. Luigi was no exception to this rule… yeah, right…

Okay, princess Daisy was not with Bowser. Maybe he should seek out his own list of antagonists instead of following Mario's. Those had a reason to kidnap her after all. Luigi took a seat that was randomly on whatever location he was (the author did not care enough to describe the area), considering the possibilities.

King Boo. He's/It's an evil king of sorts, just like Bowser. Him/It and Luigi were not on good terms. Luigi's mansion 2 would soon be out. King Boo already tried to kidnap her once in several fanfictions. The clues seemed obvious. It had to be King Boo. So Luigi stormed out again, going straight into a random dark forest, seeking out a possible haunted mansion where that ghost of no good could be hiding.

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long to find the haunted mansion. Well, Luigi wasn't too sure if it was the haunted mansion… Those signs told him it wasn't. Like this one.

"No, this is not King Boo's new haunted mansion. If it was, then we would have written it on this sign. Signed, King Boo."

That seemed legit enough for the narrator, but not for Luigi. He stormed in, poltergust 3000 ready to suck up any boo that wanted to welcome him in the life threatening way. He soon made it into King Boo's hiding room, where a surprised King Boo could only watch as Luigi ran faster than lightening to him.

"KING BOO! Where's Daisy!" Luigi demanded more than asked. The sudden appearance and loudness of Luigi's voice blew off King Boo's majestic crown. The crown, with the red diamond in it. King Boo looked terrifying with his demonic teeth, even if King Boo was surprised by Luigi's sudden appearance.

"You're early. Here I thought that Luigi's mansion 2 would be released later, and even if it is out already, that those other three mansions would hold you still." King Boo regained his composure, his even more demonic eyes staring straight into Luigi's eyes. Luigi showed no signs of being afraid though, causing King Boo to grin. "You pathetic fool. Do you also eat overestimation-spaghetti, that you think you can best me a second time? I'm not afraid of anything; not even that accursed vacuum cleaner of yours!"

King Boo screamed it out in fear as he was instantly sucked up in the poltergust 3000. Serious Luigi does not listen to evil monologues, apparently. The poltergust shook heavenly, King Boo's captured power still being quite strong. Either that, or Luigi was shaking it.

"Ow, aii! OW!" Likely the latter. Wait… how did King Boo feel the shaking…? "Why are you doing this! You already captured me, completing the game before it's even out! The credits should roll now!"

"Where's Daisy?" Luigi asked not friendly. King Boo remained silent, before mad laughter came out of the poltergust 3000.

"BWAHAHAHA! You thought I kidnapped that princess again? What a fool are you to just assume that! Do you plumbers eat accusatory-pasta as well? You won't find her here!" Luigi sighed at his failure, dropping the poltergust on the ground as he walked out the haunted mansion, which was now less haunted.

"Hey, you're not just leaving me, are you? Hey, hello! We boos could use the technology of this device once I get out! You'll have no defense against us without this vacuum cleaner!"

Luigi simply replied: "New poltergust in Luigi's Mansion 2." And he left the building, leaving a captured and screaming King Boo behind.

Okay, maybe it wasn't King Boo after all. This thought flew around his head as he left these dark woods. Then… what about Waluigi? Waluigi also loved Daisy and had tried to kidnap her in several fanfictions as well. Besides, Waluigi was still mad that he didn't get to join Mario Kart 7. It was obvious. Waluigi kidnapped princess Daisy!

Luigi ran back to Toad Town, seeking out Waluigi this time. The lands flew by as he traveled through them, somehow getting back to Toad Town before even a hour had passed since the plane. It was obvious he would win this year's Olympics.

Luigi found the Bad Boys' house. A very small one, mostly because Wario didn't really want to pay much for a house when he had a huge castle somewhere. Somewhere. Waluigi however, didn't have any big mansion of some sorts, so he had to settle for this dump.

Luigi stormed in, zapping any alarm system and piranha plants that wanted to welcome him in the threatening way. He soon made it into Waluigi's bedroom, where he went up to Waluigi…'s picture?

"Wait a moment. Where's Waluigi?" Luigi asked himself, a question that would soon be answered by a huge scream. Waluigi entered his room not too long after that, having followed the path of destruction.

"YOU! Why did you do that!" Waluigi demanded, pointing over to what was once valuable stuff, but now nothing more but trash.

"It's a running gag of this story." Luigi answered, causing Waluigi to frown upon him. Luigi sighed upon this. "Just ignore it then…"

"What are you even doing here anyway? Are you trying to push in the fact that I was not allowed in Mario Kart 7?" Luigi gave a fair and nice answer.

"No, but now that you've reminded me of it…" Luigi walked up close to Waluigi circling around him while screaming: "I'm better, I'm awesome, I was in a game and you were not." This continued for a while. And after that while, it took even more whiles before Luigi completely stopped with his dance.

"Okay… Now, what was your reason to come here for real?" Waluigi did not really care at this point anymore. He just wanted to get Luigi out now. Besides, he already had planned his revenge… that money he paid for that specific cover for Mario Party 9 surely was worth it…

"Oh yes, I almost forget. Where's Daisy?" Luigi asked this time quite friendly.

"What?" Waluigi frowned again upon Luigi.

"You kidnapped her. So where is she?"

"Listen, even though we both know Daisy is the one for me and that I really love her, I'm not as desperate as Bowser. Why would I ever kidnap her?" Good question, Waluigi.

"You did in multiple fanfictions." Luigi simply answered. "Remember that date of mine…?"

"Now that you say it… yes. Okay, so I might've kidnapped her a few times in fanfictions. But for you just to assume I did it again… Just get out." Waluigi demanded, pushing Luigi towards the front door.

"But…"

"JUST. GET. OUT." Waluigi repeated, but laying emphasis on each word now. Waluigi opened the front door, and literally kicked out Luigi. Luigi turned around only to see the door being closed. He heard Waluigi muttering: "Okay, how am I going to clean this mess before Wario gets back?"

Luigi strolled through Toad Town. Fine, Daisy was not with Waluigi either. Maybe he should go over to the Waffle Kingdom. That ancient minister might be back to get Luigi's back… but wouldn't he have targeted Eclair then? No, this was unlikely. There had to be a more logical foe… A foe, closer than he would've imagined.

Mr. L. Of course. His own dark side. How exactly Mr. L had taken control was beyond Luigi, but it was likely that during the waiting or something like that, Mr. L. kidnapped Daisy.

But how was he going to get answers from himself? As Luigi walked through the streets, he hit an entire new building that wasn't there before.

"HYPNOSIA! FOR THOSE THAT WISH TO SPEAK TO THEIR DARK SIDE! OR FOR THOSE THAT SEEK THE MEANING OF THEIR LIFE!"

Well, talk about convenience. Or Deux Ex Machnima. He couldn't pass up this chance to interview himself… except not himself.

Luigi stormed in… wait, this was not the building of a villain. So instead, he simply opened the door to inside the shop… thing. He was immediately greeted.

"Ah, my first customer. Please, make yourself at home. Do you want some of my tea? It's special tea… my special tea… my specialty." Luigi was slightly creped out by this remark, but he decided on a cup anyway. It might help him relax his nerves a little before confronting Mr. L.

The owner showed himself again with only one cup of tea. There was something mysterious about him. He seemed to be once a resident of Twilight Town, a slightly nerve-wrecking town around Rogueport. He was fully clothed in robes, adding more to his mysterious look.

"Here's your tea… Please, enjoy it before we'll start our session… Your therapy will be free because you're the first…" Luigi didn't feel completely right about this, but he sipped some of the warm water in… It tasted slightly bitter…

BITTER?

"Relax…" Luigi tried to cough up the tea, but failed miserably at it. Instead, he sank away in his quite comfy sofa he just took a seat in. "Don't worry. I've got nothing planned but giving you your session…" Luigi tried to move, but his limbs disobeyed his every order. The hypnotist seemed to chant some ancient words… Words neither Luigi nor the narrator nor the author understood.

But it worked. Luigi's eyes closed as he fell in a deep sleep…

_Eurgh… what happened…_

Mr. L had awoken, but only to speak with Luigi. Only the two voices could be heard, making it quite difficult for even Luigi to figure out who was exactly speaking. Nor could the narrator make up who was speaking and who was silent.

_You. My weakside that's somehow dominant over me. Why bring me out?_

_Where's Daisy?_

_What?_

_Daisy. The one you kidnapped somehow._

_That somehow says enough, doesn't it?_

_How so?_

_Hmph. I knew you were stupid, but this much? I'm ashamed I'm supposed to be your dark side. I've been portrayed as a genius by many, a manipulator at heart… yet, I'm still stuck with you. One day, one day I'll gain the upper hand over us both. I'll destroy your mind, so only mine remains… I'll crush your lover's heart with just one hand._

_So… You didn't capture Daisy?_

_Have you been listening to any word I've said? … That's good. If you don't know, then you can't do anything about it. Just get up now, and get that no good tomboy of yours. I'll crush her with my bare fists when I get the chance._

Luigi coughed as he awoke from his deep slumber. A quarter of a hour had passed, he saw on a nearby clock. Had he been out that long?

Well, it was apparently enough time for the mysterious hypnotist to vanish. And the building as well. … Wait, why is Toad Town gone as well?

Luigi then realized he was on a random field. How he got there was beyond him, but nobody stole anything from him. So he decided to just not care about this matter. Daisy still had to be rescued. But who? Dimentio? Fawful? They were both dead. How could they do anything?

Then again, Dimentio had survived his supposed final blast in SPM multiple times if you take several fanfictions into account. The same thing for Fawful. So it was possible that for some reason and on some way, they had managed to kidnap Daisy. Question was though, where were they?

Luigi pondered over his possibilities, stopping only to admire an one-up mushroom. Those things might get handy in the odd case he died. In the very odd case, of course. He slowly bent over to grab it…

When he discovered two goombas had bitten him. From where they had come was unknown, just like King Dedede seemingly appearing out of nowhere in Super Smash Bros Brawl. However, Luigi's health was, apparently, quite low. He fell over as the goombas snickered at their fallen target…

Right into the one-up mushroom. The lights went out.

They went on again in a dark place. No, I don't either get how there are lights on if the place is dark. Just go along with it. The place was dark grimly, as if he found himself in the Underwhere again…

No wait, he was in the Underwhere! He died! For real this time! … Though, didn't that one-up mushroom count for anything? Shouldn't he be revived at this very second or something like that?

His question would soon be answered as a hastily Queen Jaydes appeared. She seemed to be irritated, as if she had a job she didn't like and just wanted to get over with it. Her voice spoke like that too. "Didn't I see you here sometime ago already?" She looked straight at Luigi, trying to remember. "The pure heart. You are Mario's brother Luigi. Now, let me get to business. You died while getting an one-up mushroom. It's the first time I discovered this glitch in dying, and so I personally have to sent you back to the world of games right now. So let's get this over with…"

"Wait!" Luigi screamed, still taking in the information but realizing enough what he could do. "I have to visit Dimentio and Fawful. It's important."

"You are still furious about that ordeal with Dimentio and his truth or dare game? Well, I suppose I could give you the time to go to him… But take an escort with you. The path to the darkest parts of the Underwhere is unsafe. Not something where a stupid boy with a rock should dare to step into."

So said, so done. Luigi and a few D-men went through paths Luigi had not seen on his previous journeys in the Underwhere, where sinful people screamed out in agony, begging for freedom, another change at life. It was… quite discomforting. But they managed, and the D-men knocked on the bars of Dimentio's prison.

"Dimentio! We know you are in there!"

"Like an inmate called for a daily visit, I arrive…" Dimentio muttered, visibly frustrated how his plan to get back to life and become all powerful at the same time failed. One last dare… He shouldn't have played at that moment, he should've wait for the last person to fall to his will… Or wait for the final act to finish…

So many things he should've done in his careful laid-out plan.

Dimentio looked at his visitor. Out of all people he expected, varying from a time mistress to a bean, this was the one person he expected least.

"Luigi. What brings you here?" No voice of happiness was heard, just frustration. That made a jester quite fearful.

"You kidnapped Daisy, didn't you?" Luigi hoped fiercely that Dimentio was the kidnapper. He wanted to be done with it now, not another 'I didn't.'

"Do I look like I'm able to chase and imprison a lady? Not only is that unlike a gentleman, but I'm not in the correct situation to do it. I might've kidnapped you all from my prison previous time, but that was only thanks to Fawful."

"The jester gives thanks to a bean that unknowingly helped him escape from the box of rotten apples. I have FURY about that." A voice came from a prison next to Dimentio, quite annoyed at the jester. Seeing as how Dimentio had no role in the kidnapping, maybe he could try Fawful then. So he walked over to his prison…

"If the hated man of the loving green asks about the presence of a blooming flower, I have never seen that flower before." Okay, that ruled out Fawful as well… Maybe the Shadow Queen then?

"… No." Okay, no Shadow Queen either. That iron head then?

"Who are you anyway and who's this princess you are talking about?" Okay, maybe not that smith head…

How about…

"No one here has kidnapped your girlfriend!" Everyone imprisoned screamed out, not wanting the torture of variation to be added in. Luigi sighed as he returned to Queen Jaydes and was revived.

Luigi walked back to his home, realizing his failure. He had visited every single villain by now, but no result did it yield. Who else could have kidnapped Daisy then?

Luigi saw a teenage boy, sitting on some nearby grass. He was typing on his laptop, as if he had war with it. Or with someone online.

On a better look, that boy seemed to be really familiar. Was that not Raymond, the avatar of Boss-defeater451 in the video game universe?

Then it hit Luigi. It was no villain of the Mario universe. It was an original villain, created by this author. And who knew better what the author was planning than his own avatar? Sure, they were separate beings. But Raymond has shown to know a little about the crazy ideas that fly throughout Boss-defeater451's head. By the way, didn't I mention at the start that there was a high chance that an OC would appear in this story?

Luigi calmly approached him from behind. He could already see why Raymond was so busy with his laptop. He was on facebook, something he and not the author had. He had a slight disagreement with someone… Maybe Felicity? Maybe someone else? Who knew for sure?

_Raymond 'Boss-defeater' Shields: I can't be better than you at English. I'm not English after all._

Luigi would've taken the time to read the other part of the status this was being posted on, if it wouldn't invade privacy and if he hadn't better things to do.

"Raymond." Luigi spoke, causing Raymond to drop his laptop out of shock. He turned around, visibly angry at Luigi. "Why do you sneak on me?" He then calmed down, or at least partly. He was still frustrated. "What do you want anyway?"

"Is there a chance Boss-defeater451 has created a villain that kidnapped Daisy this day?" Raymond looked oddly at Luigi, but decided to answer.

"No idea. The last time I heard about any of his new villains, it was about some tea hypnotist or something like that… Besides, he's too busy with school, Da Rock and Daring Truths to create a new story out of nowhere. Well… with the exception of one contest, I've heard though… But that's beside the point. If anything, he's using an old villain again."

Well, that didn't really help. How many old villains did Boss-defeater451 have by now? Super Mario Galaxy 3 used Bowser again, Shadows of Failure was using the Shadow Queen, Luigi's failure Q&A had no real villain either, Daring Truths used Dimentio and Da Rock only had Sapientia at this point, who didn't really even introduce herself yet.

Luigi was just near home, when he realized there was one story more. Glomping like a boss. Ryam Ues.

"Oh, did you finally figure it out?"

Luigi turned around, only to see how reality fade into nothing. He suddenly found himself on some weird round platform, while the rest of the area seemed to be in the middle of some void.

"YOU KIDNAPPED DAISY!"

Ryam Ues was a random Mary Sue and a fangirl. A fangirl with amazing powers, nearly reaching the power level of an author. But not quite. She had skin like milk, hair of the dark night, a perfect curvy body, eyes of ocean and was general perfect. She wore now a knee-length blue skirt, along with a softer blue top. She laughed at the moment at Luigi.

"Why should you care? After all, your big love is PEASLEY!" From nowhere came the bean prince, his eyes covered in hearts.

"What…?" Luigi stumbled back, causing Ryam to laugh even more.

"Oh come on, the clues were obvious." They were? Author, what happened against your hatred of turning straight characters gay?

AN: It's still here, but Ryam lacks it.

Oh.

"How you loved that shining hair of his… I'm jealous of you two. I would love to be with either with you, but YAOI IS KAWAII!"

"You'll release your hold over Peasley and free Daisy right now, or I'll fight you!" Luigi screamed out, bravery overcoming his fear of danger slowly but steadily.

"If you insist on fighting, so be it. :P"

**NEW RABBIT YAOI FANGIRL: RYAM UES.**

"By the way, do you readers wonder how I got free?" Ryam said as she let Peasley hunt down Luigi. He was screaming, while Peasley was exclaiming his love to him. "I simply manipulated a rabbit to fail at glomps to release me a second time. Then I went into hiding, reading all those kawaii yaoi stories of yours. But now I'll write one too! :D"

She suddenly was zapped from behind. Luigi had somehow knocked Peasley while she was talking, and was now focusing on her.

"How cute. You protect your loved one by knocking him out."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! GET IT THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" Luigi screamed out in anger, shooting one of his biggest thunderbolts at Ryam. She was shocked in more ways than one, and fell back to the ground.

"Eurgh… Haven't fully recovered yet from that battle… I'll leave now so you two can make out, okay? ^^"

And so Ryam vanished, and the absurd world Luigi and Peasley found themselves in as well. Luigi found himself at the exact same location before Ryam suddenly showed up. He walked over to Peasley, holding him at a distance while checking if he was still alive.

The proof of that came when his opened. "What… what happened?"

"A yaoi fangirl made you OOC. She left after I managed to hit her twice, though…"

"Ah…" Peasley flung his hand through his hair, blinding the whole area with a flash with it. As Luigi recovered, Peasley continued. "Well, I have to find that airplane that landed here. Thanks to the night, it couldn't recognize Bean Bean Kingdom's airfield apart from the Mushroom Kingdom's one. So, if you excuse me, I must be on my way."

Peasley left, leaving Luigi all alone… Wait, alone? Where was Daisy? Didn't he defeat Ryam in some way though? And didn't she kidnap princess Daisy? But what happened then?

* * *

><p>"Luigi…? Anyone…?" Daisy coughed on the airfield, two just landed airplanes standing next to each other…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And so, this fanfiction ended. … I'm really glad I'm over with it now. I've hidden a few foreshadows to my other stories. Can you find them? … And while you're doing that, remember the contest and find some grammar and spellings mistakes. I want to win, darn it!<strong>


End file.
